1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a worker management device for managing a working situation of employees based on collation of fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a management of working situations of employees of a work place or an office is conducted by recording entrance and exit times using a time clock.
However, a conventional time clock is not suitable for determining where and how long which employee has been engaged. For example, in the work place, in addition to full-time workers, various workers such as temporary workers, part-time workers, or the like, as well as staggered work shifts exist. Further, in addition to the headquarters, a plurality of work places such as respective branch offices, sales offices, or the like exist. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately determine at which work place each of employees is at present and how long he/she has engaged in that place only by recording of entrance and exit times of each worker using a time clock.